Passion violente
by Katna
Summary: UA. Ils étaient toxiques, des raclures, pires que jamais mais plus seuls.


_TITRE :_ Passion violente

 _RÉSUMÉ_ _:_ UA. Ils étaient toxiques, des raclures, pires que jamais mais plus seuls.

 _RATING :_ M, pour violence, sexe et autres joyeuses sordidités.

 _DISCLAIMER_ _:_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, ce qui reste c'est moi.

 _NDA :_ Ne lisez pas cet OS si vous aimez une Hermione heureuse, pure et joyeuse. Ne lisez pas cet OS si vous souhaitez lire quelque chose de léger. Cet OS, je l'ai écrit en moins de 48h, 45h pour être exacte. Avec 5h de sommeil, deux repas et demi, 175 écoutes de la chanson "thème" et une belle douleur à la main après l'écriture des 13 pages de brouillons. Je ne me suis jamais mise dans cet état pour un écrit avant. Je n'ai jamais écrit quelque chose d'autre sombre avant. J'espère que la lecture vous sera agréable. Je vous conseille vivement la lecture de _Bad Love_ de Caitlyn Scarlett avant ou pendant la lecture. Merci encore à Marina de me relire encore et toujours. Love you girl.

* * *

.

.

Beaucoup imaginait qu'Hermione Jean Granger était le symbole même de la pureté, de l'honnêteté et de l'intelligence. Major de promo, vierge à dix-huit ans, n'hésitant pas à exprimer le fond de sa pensée à tout à chacun. Ouais, il y avait du vrai dans cela. Les faits étaient bel et bien admis, prouvés, certifiés et encadrés dans un cadre Ikéa à vingt balles. La fierté de ses amis, de sa famille et des jeunes filles des autres classes de son lycée.

.

.

.

Beaucoup, ou plutôt peu pour être plus exact, imaginait Théodore Nott comme l'éternel second. Second meilleur élève masculin, second meilleur ami du très populaire Draco Lucius Malefoy aka idole sexuelle des lycéennes, second dans l'ordre de succession de l'empire Nott. Effacé, intelligent mais pas exceptionnel, inconnu au bataillon des rumeurs lycéennes. Deux ou une petite-amie pendant tout le lycée, voir même aucune. Car on ne connaissait en fin de compte rien de bien précis sur Théodore, Théo, Nott, mis à part sa date de naissance, sa taille et ses résultats scolaires. Il avait relevé à un autre niveau l'inconnue popularité.

.

.

.

Peu, enfin un pour être correct, savait qu'Hermione sortait depuis qu'elle avait quatorze ans dans les bars, clubs, boites et autres lieux de débauche humaine. Elle faisait mature mais pure. Elle attirait les hommes comme un phare dans la nuit noire et sale. Elle acceptait les verres avec un léger sourire mais ne laissait aucun la toucher. Elle les écartait d'un regard, d'un mot et plus rarement d'un coup léger mais terriblement bien placé. Elle buvait, dansait, s'abandonnait de la pression, du devoir, de la « pureté ».

Ses parents ? Absents. Sauf quand il s'agissait des performances académiques car de quoi aurait l'air deux éminents chirurgiens dentaires si leur fille était l'une de ses adolescentes qui ne faisait que le strict minimum ? Juste im-pen-sa-ble.

Les tenues sages qui manquaient de style ? Oubliées, abandonnées, reléguées au fond de la commande. À la place sulfureuse robe Alaïa, escarpins Prada, porte-jarretelles La Perla que l'on pouvait apercevoir brillait, glissait, sublimait son corps.

Une pute cachée dans le corps d'une sainte ? Garce serait infiniment plus juste.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle le pouvait.

.

.

.

Peu, enfin une pour raccrocher la vérité savait que Théo n'était lui-même que lorsque les personnes autour de lui faisaient ressortir le pire d'eux-mêmes. Il se délectait du sale, de la déchéance, du pire qui était pour lui le meilleur des hommes. Il provoquait, manipulait, insultait pour le faire sortir à tout prix. Il prenait souvent des coups, mais les coups depuis qu'il savait parler, il avait appris à les encaisser. Il se nourrissait de sa souffrance, de celle des autres et de celle du monde.

Son père ? Mort depuis qu'il avait onze ans.

Sa mère ? Dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Le rôle de Théo dans tout ça ? Il faudrait qu'y ait des preuves. Tellement dommage qu'elles n'existent pas, ou plus.

Théo, un bad boy ? Le terme de sociopathe serait beaucoup plus adéquat.

Et quel meilleur endroit pour Théo pour exercer ses _talents_ que dans les boîtes ? Où les viols arrivaient par centaines, les comas éthyliques par milliers et les mêlées par millions. Lieu suprême plus proche de l'Eden pour lui que de l'Enfer.

Il avait découvert ce type d'endroit lorsqu'il atteignait ses seize automnes. Et il ne les quittait que lorsque les motards reprenaient le volant, alors qu'ils avaient plus de pourcentage d'alcool transporté par les globules rouges que d'oxygène dans le plasma. Et Théo en quittant ses lieux observait ses personnes se faire prendre par la mort violemment et il s'en régalait, s'en nourrissait, s'en imbibait.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il le voulait.

.

.

.

Leur rencontre ? En première section maternelle autour d'un gâteau à la banane de la mère de Théo.

Leur Rencontre ? L'hiver des seize ans de Théo.

.

.

.

Ce jour-là, fut l'un des plus beaux de Théodore. Lui, qui la méprisait car il la croyait incapable de se salir. Elle, si parfaite. Elle n'était au final qu'un déchet parmi les autres. Mais jamais une salissure n'a été un jour plus attractif à ses yeux.

Il analysa sa robe bien plus moulante, plus courte, plus échancrée qu'elle n'avait jamais porté à sa connaissance.

Il étudia son comportement tantôt d'allumeuse, de dominatrice, de garce. Il vit à quel point elle enfilait les verres et les caresses sans sembler s'en gêner. Toujours gardant impérativement le contrôle.

Il observa ses déhanchements indécents, invitant à des choses inimaginables. Pourtant sur la piste il y avait bien un mètre de distance entre elle et les autres « danseurs ».

Pute insaisissable. La plus provocante des Marie-couche-toi-là. La parfaite garce.

Il jubilait. Il la voulait cette salissure. Il la voulait pour voir à quel point il pouvait la rendre pire. Il la voulait pour l'entrainer au fond d'elle-même. Et au fond de lui, accessoirement.

.

.

.

Ce soir-là, fut l'un des pires d'Hermione.

Elle se dit que ses instants étaient malheureusement terminés, du moins temporairement.

L'administration serait au courant. Il la reprendrait, dirait que c'était un comportement totalement inadmissible de la part de la présidente du Conseil de Vie Étudiante.

Ses amis seraient encore pires.

Et ses parents... Une déception de plus ou de moins de toute façon...

Des discussions chiantes, des remontrances dont elle n'avait rien à foutre.

Par prudence et par, faux, repenti, elle allait devoir se passer de tout ça pendant trois mois, voir six au pire... Elle grimaça. Ces mois allaient être horribles.

Mais bon... Il l'avait vu, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer... Même si l'idée devenait plus séduisante, plus tentante et plus intéressante au fil des secondes, des minutes et des heures qui passaient.

Puis c'était un des amis de Malefoy, donc bon ça ferait un peu tâche s'il disparaissait du décor subitement.

Tout ça la soulait déjà profondément.

Elle décida donc de l'ignorer et fit comme tous les soirs qu'elle avait déjà passé dans ce genre d'endroit, en même légèrement pire car après tout, elle n'allait pas y avoir droit avant un moment, alors bon.

Elle but, dansa, caressa, sourit, rejeta, viva et s'oublia.

.

.

.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, c'est que pour Théo, hors de question que sa déchéance soit le spectacle d'autres personnes que lui-même.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'est que pour Hermione, hors de question que présence ait une quelconque pour elle. Maintenant ou jamais.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

.

.

.

Hermione s'attendait à ce que le lundi, elle soit cherché à leur cours de littérature anglaise par un surveillant, affectueusement appelé pion par l'ensemble du corps étudiant. Mais rien n'arriva ce jour, ni les autres de la semaine.

Cela l'étonna légèrement.

Elle s'attendait à des remarques de la part de Malefoy, mais rien à part la médiocrité de répartie habituelle.

Cela la rendit perplexe pour le moins.

Elle essaya de capter le regard de Théodore mais celui-ci, comme à son habitude, restait le regard plongé dans ses livres aux côtés de Malefoy. Toujours vide d'expression. Toujours neutre.

Elle croisa son regard pendant trois secondes, montre en main. Elle recula légèrement. Réaction instinctive à la lueur qu'elle avait vu furtivement dans ses yeux noirs, ou bleu nuit, au choix. Ça, plus tous ces poils corporels s'étant levés de concert. Elle crut entrapercevoir un sourire de sa part mais trop furtif, vivace et fuyant pour qu'elle puisse vraiment l'affirmer.

Elle prit alors la décision la plus logique.

Elle s'écarta de son chemin.

.

.

.

Il guettait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il se plaçait juste derrière elle en classe, même si c'était avec deux rangées de distance entre eux. Hors de question que quelqu'un sache, remarque ou notifie quoi que ce soit.

Il avait aimé qu'elle ait reculé devant lui. Il avait aimé qu'elle l'évite autan faire ce peut. Il avait aimé qu'elle soit autant sur ses aguets.

Mais de part ce qu'il croyait la connaitre, elle allait bientôt le confronter, l'apostropher ou l'isoler. Et il avait hâte. Après tout, elle n'aimait pas rester dans l'incertitude. N'aimait-elle pas le contrôle par dessus tout ?

Alors Théo attendit, patienta et s'occupa mais elle ne vint pas à lui. Et il commença à devenir, à son tour, perplexe.

Allait-elle vraiment laisser cette situation dans un flou inconfortable pour elle ? Allait-elle réellement lui laisser tout le pouvoir dans ce cas précis ? Allait-elle ne pas réagir ?

Théo n'aimait pas ça.

Il s'attendait à autre chose. Et quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le souhaitait, il les provoquait. De sorte qu'au final, elles se passent exactement de la façon dont il l'avait voulu, aspiré, désiré.

Donc il guetta, l'isola et la confronta.

.

.

.

Hermione avait donc décidé de fuir même son orgueil/cerveau préférait le terme éviter, s'écarter voir même ignorer. Même s'il lui rendait la tâche vraiment impossible.

Elle n'avait jamais cherché à s'intéresser à lui. Et maintenant qu'elle le souhaitait, elle n'arrivait à aucun résultat.

Au fil des jours, elle le sentit devenir, plus impatient, pressant, présent. Elle lui laissa donc sa fausse victoire. Elle la laissa la guetter, l'isoler et la confronter.

C'était un vendredi, juste après la dernière heure de cours, de pression, d'obligations.

Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre du fin de la classe. Lui, adossé contre la porte ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, respirait juste en la regardant. Ils laissèrent tomber leur masque en même temps. Elle, froide, sans émotion, détachée au possible. Lui, dangereux, chasseur mais prudent. Ils s'exprimèrent en même temps :

« Alors ? »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Théo, immense comme s'il s'apprêtait à la dévorer. Un autre bien plus mince sur celles d'Hermione, sarcastique, joueur, enjôleur.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas mon intérêt à ce qu'il sache. »

Elle fronça des sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Que tu aies parlé ou no, ça n'aurait rien changé à mes habitudes. Sauf que j'aurais dû attendre plus longtemps avant de les reprendre. »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Automne de mes seize ans.

-Nouveau donc... dit-elle avec un sourire qu'on réservait aux gamins qui rentraient en sixième. »

Cela l'agaça.

« Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il.

-Automne de mes quatorze ans. »

Le choc apparut vivement sur son visage, avant qu'il le réprime rapidement. Même si ce fut court, elle le capta. Et elle rit à ses dépends. Cela l'agaça d'autant plus.

« Pauvre Bambi ~

-Pauvre trainée.

-C'est pas nouveau, ce que tu me dis. Une bonne centaine de personnes me l'ont sortie celle-la, dit-elle avec un sourire indulgent, le prenant en pitié. Va plutôt pour garce. »

Il se ferma, serra la mâchoire et quitta son dossier pour aller l'encadrer de ses bras contre la fenêtre.

« Vierge ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle en réponse. »

Il fut autant déçu que soulagé à cette réponse. Étrange antithèse que ces émotions à ce moment précis.

« Puceau ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Non, dit-il avec un peu plus de force. »

Encore une chose qu'il ne la surprenait pas.

« Ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Où ? Pressa-t-il. »

Cela lui fit froncer une nouvelle fois des sourcils, puis elle ressortit son sourire indulgent pourles gamins capricieux.

« Je croyais que c'était une question chacun ?

-Va te faire foutre.

-Pas dans mes plans.

-Dans le miens, si.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Vraiment, dit-elle plus sèchement.

-Garce.

-Sociopathe. »

Il remballa le sourire.

« Où ?

-Pas tes oignons. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

« Où ? Pressa-t-il. »

Hermione sourit.

« Monsieur veut donc me la mettre ?

-Absolument, dit-il sans sourciller. »

Hermione leva un sourcil. Les hommes étaient, en général, déstabilisés quand les femmes utilisaient un langage aussi cru, et ne répondait pas avec autant de franchise et sans détour à ce type de question.

« Mais pas que... continua-t-il. »

Elle pencha sa tête, perplexe.

« Je veux te salir. Je veux te pourrir. Je veux te détruire jusqu'à ta moelle profonde. Je veux que tu ne vois qu'à travers moi, que tu me supplies. Puis je t'abandonnerai, te laissant tellement au pire de toi-même que plus personne ne te reconnaitra. Ni ta famille, ni tes amis, ni tes voisins. Personne. Même pas toi. Et à ce moment, quand tu seras au plus bas que tu n'aies jamais été, je serais là. Toi qui seras au bord du précipice, je te pousserai avec mon index et tu tomberas. Et j'admirerai ta chute, je l'applaudirai et la glorifierai. »

Hermione, souriante, sauta de son perchoir. Théo, l'attrapant au vol, posa ses mains sur son fessier pour la maintenir. Elle leva sa main, lui caressa la joue légèrement et lui dit doucement :

« Darling ~ Si tu fais ça... Je t'entrainerai avec moi. »

Le sourire de Théo se fit plus grand.

« Où ?

-Lâche. »

Il la lâcha. Elle prit son sac et quitta la pièce. Là où elle trônait deux minutes plus tôt, se trouvait un paquet d'allumettes avec le nom d'une boîte.

Que la chasse à la perdition débute.

.

.

.

Sur les deux ans qui s'écoulèrent les « Où ? » étaient répondu par des messages cryptiques sur les miroirs des toilettes des garçons, des bracelets laissés dans une trousse ouverte, des billets d'entrées datés glissés dans la poche arrière des jeans sans ce que personne ne s'en rende compte, des stickers sur le sac à dos, des adresses griffonnées à la va vite sur une serviette du self.

Elle ne répondait jamais directement. Elle laissait des miettes de pain, à la même manière que le Petit Poucet, mais en beaucoup plus tordu.

Un jour, il avait sorti de la poche intérieure de sa veste un préservatif qui était « donné »par une boite.

Les « Me laisseras-tu... ? » par des « Non. ».

Les tentatives de baiser par une disparition pure et simple.

Les caresses légèrement poussées par des mordillements de lèvres, puis à un départ vers un.e autre concurrent.e.

Les bousculades, les crises, les demandes impératives par le putain de sourire réservé aux gamins.

Les menaces par des caresses sur la joue, puis de l'impératif.

Leur relation entière était un code complexe et définit avec précision. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ni de l'amitié, encore moins de la haine. Juste un besoin de se rendre le plus toxique l'un pour l'autre. De briser le plus, de torturer le plus, d'enrager le plus. Toujours être plus pour l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop.

En dehors de ces instants, il y avait les messages du vendredi, sinon rien. Pas de regards, de sourires complices, de paroles cryptées échangés entre deux couloirs. L'anonymat de leur relation est le point vital.

Elle rejoignit ses désirs morbides d'enfoncer les personnes dans leurs derniers retranchements. Brisant des couples, des cœurs, des verres, des esprits par centaines, milliers, millions.

Il apprit à tenir l'alcool, à flirter à l'indécence sans rien donner de lui, à devenir insaisissable.

Ils étaient toxiques, des raclures, pires que jamais mais plus seuls.

.

.

.

Théodore était dans les toilettes des filles, pour elle. Il les avait verrouillés pour être sûr qu'ils soient seuls. De toute façon, il serait parti d'ici trente secondes.

Elle sortit de la cabine, avec son chignon dont une dizaine de mèches bouclées s'échappaient. Elle l'aperçut, l'ignora et alla se laver les mains. Il posa l'éternelle même question :

« Où ? »

Il s'apprêtait à partir comme d'habitude, quand quelque chose le fit piler net. Et putain, pas quelque chose qui lui faisait. Elle lui avait répondu pour la première fois de manière orale, mais pas la réponse qu'il aurait espéré, loin de là.

« Nulle part. »

Puis elle alla pour le dépasser, mais il saisit son bras en chemin et la poussa violemment contre le mur en carrelage. Elle sourit. Ce. Putain. De. Sourire.

« Je dirais bien, aïe, Théo, mais comme tu le sais...

-Comment ça, "Nulle part." ?! Cria-t-il. »

Hermione garda sur ses lèvres, le même sourire. Putain d'imperturbable.

« Exactement ça : "Nulle part."

-Pourquoi ?! Cracha-t-il. »

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma.

« Aucunement tes affaires, Théo. Maintenant, lâche-moi.

-Hors de question, susurra-t-il. Deux ans. Deux ans que tu me disperses des indices aux quatre coins de ce bahut, de mes affaires et de mes fringues sur le putain de lieu où tu te rendras. Et ta première réponse orale en deux ans est pour dire que tu ne viendras pas. Pour-quoi ?!

-Je ne te dois rien, Théodore, murmura-t-elle enjôleuse, vipérine, dangereuse. »

Sa main glissa, remontant ensuite le long de la cuisse de l'homme avec une lenteur folle, s'arrêtant sur l'entre-jambe avec plus de force et de temps, pour finalement s'y stopper.

Il perdit totalement ses facultés cognitives sous les sensations dont il avait rêvé, fantasmé, imaginé qu'elle userait avec entrain sur lui-même.

« Vois-tu Théodore, tu es un homme. Ta plus grande faiblesse est que tu m'aies dit que tu me voulais. Et vois-tu, le fait d'énoncer une idée, un rêve, une illusion la rend plus tangible, réelle, obsédante. Jusqu'à ruiner totalement l'esprit. Tu m'as toujours donné la main, mon cher Nott. »

Pendant qu'elle déblatérait son petit discours, elle maintenait des mouvements circulaires sur sa gaule qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle lâcha toute emprise.

Deux minutes rythmés par la respiration saccadé de Théo, où ils ne bougèrent pas, ne dirent rien, juste se fixèrent.

Il se rua sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne l'empêcha. Ce baiser était tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer d'eux. Violent, déchainé, rempli de morsures et de sang. Même pendant ce baiser chacun cherchait à dominer l'autre. Théo tordit les cheveux d'Hermione pour la forcer à avoir la tête totalement en arrière. Puis il l'observa.

Elle, son insolence, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, les lèvres meurtries au possible, totalement essoufflée.

Il s'accorda trente secondes à l'observer ainsi, pour se dire, se répéter, se glorifier que si elle était dans cet état c'était à cause de lui. Cette idée ne le rendit que plus dur encore.

Puis il plongea sur elle, l'envahissant de sa bouche, de sa langue, de ses dents. Elle crocheta ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il la pressa à nouveau contre le mur pour la maintenir toujours plus proche de lui. Il la garda en agrippant, malaxant, crochetant avec force son fessier.

Quand ils durent s'arrêter car il avaient beau être des destruction, il ne possédaient pas une capacité pulmonaire hors-norme. Une fois calmés, Hermione dit simplement :

« Lâche. »

Il la lâcha. Elle se dégagea de lui, refit son chignon et au moment de sortir des toilettes, lui répondit finalement à sa question :

« J'ai rencard, Nott. »

.

.

.

Elle sortait avec Ronald Bilius Weasley. Sixième de la grande fratrie Weasley. Fils d'Arthur Weasley et de Molly Prewett Weasley. Roux, yeux bleus tirant sur le vert, né le 1er mars. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et pilier de l'équipe de rugby. Meilleur ami d'Hermione Jean Granger depuis la première section maternelle.

Tout le lycée ne parlait que d'eux, d'à quel point c'était le couple parfait, que c'était logique qu'ils avaient passé toute leur vie à être meilleurs amis. Et c'est bien connu, être ami entre une fille et un garçon c'est im-pos-si-ble.

Théodore tint un mois.

.

.

.

Il l'entraina dans les toilettes du lycée juste avant la fermeture des locaux, à un étage que le gardien avait déjà passé au peigne fin. Elle ne cria pas, elle l'avait reconnu après tout. Il verrouilla la porte. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lavabo. Il se tourna vers elle. Toujours ce sourire.

« Théodore ! Ça fait un bail ! »

Elle sortit ça comme s'ils étaient quitté en bon terme, qu'ils étaient amis et que cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, au lieu d'un mois. Il était désabusé. Il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla appropriée, il éclata de rire. Il finit par se calmer.

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

-Alors la vie rangée avec Weasley ? Les déjeuners de famille ? Les sorties en amoureux ? Les baisers amoureux dégoulinant de guimauve ? La pression de tes parents et de ton entourage pour faire avancer les choses ? Ton mec qui te presse pour autre chose ? Alors ? »

Un long silence résonna.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit pour tes escapades nocturnes, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, il ne faut surtout pas lui dire que c'est avec l'ami de Drago Malefoy, le solidaire Théodore Nott qui t'entrainait avec lui. Même si en réalité, le contraire serait pas juste, n'est ce pas ? »

Il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle au fil de son monologue.

« Ça fait un mois que tu n'es pas sortie. Ça doit te ronger, te titiller, te bouffer sans cesse, n'est ce pas ? Tu dois parfois le maudire mais après tu t'en veux car tu l'"aimes" ou tout autre connerie du genre. Pas que ce genre de choses m'intéresse, hein. Je trouve ça d'un fade, et je sais que toi aussi au fond de toi. Tu es déçue de toi-même. Et sache que moi aussi. Je me suis trompé sur toi. Miss Parfaite, au revoir et à jamais. »

C'était sa dernière cartouche.

Il se retournait pour sortir quand il se sentit retenu pas les jambes.

Il afficha un sourire victorieux et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui murmura :

« Salis-moi. »

Putain. Putain de symphonie à ses oreilles.

« Non. »

Sa pression sur ses hanches se fit plus fort. Ses yeux plus sombres.

« Salis-moi, Théo.

-Non, tu ne le mérites pas.

-Putain mais je dois te le dire en quelle langue ?! Pourris-moi, salis-moi, enlève-moi toute cette pureté que je me traine depuis un putain de mois. Au pire, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je peux très bien trouver un mec pour le faire à ta- »

Elle fut coupée par la pose de la main de Théo sur sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient fous, furieux et déterminés.

« JE te salis. Moi et personne d'autre. Putain je tuerai quiconque qui te salirait qui ne serait pas moi. »

Elle le crut.

« N'imagines-tu donc pas ma torture, d'imaginer Weasley prendre ce qui m'appartient ? Je l'aurai tué, je l'aurai tué, je l'aurai tué, murmura-t-il en boucle. »

Hermione leva sa main et caressa sa joue. Il retira sa main de sa bouche, non sans qu'elle la mordit à sang.

« Garce.

-Sociopathe. »

Ils sourirent.

« Salis-moi, Théodore Nott.

-Soit. »

Il déchira son haut en mousseline, la griffant sans remord au passage. Elle envoya valser sa veste. Il tira ses cheveux et exposa sa nuque qu'il s'appliqua à lécher, sucer, mordre, parfois jusqu'à ce que le sang perle et s'écoule. Elle attrapa son t-shirt, qu'elle l'enjoignit de retirer. Il se retira de son cou, l'ôta et détacha son soutien-gorge. Il la marqua avec sa langue, ses dents, partout où la peau était accessible, et elle faisait de même avec ses ongles. Elle caressait pinçait, griffait avec allégresse toute parcelle de son torse et de son dos qui était à sa disposition.

Tout n'était que violence, désir et colère. C'était eux. Les cris, les gémissements, les grognements. Tout ça, ne pouvait être autrement.

Il déboutonna son jean, lui descendit et emmena sous-vêtements avec. Il n'attendit même pas de vérifier si elle était humide qu'il enfonça deux doigts dans son intimité et la pompa violemment. Elle avait crié, hurlé pour être plus exact. Et lui souriait, se régalant de sa souffrance, de son désir pour lui. Puis surtout du fait qu'il était le _seul_ à l'avoir de la sorte. Il rajouta un troisième doigt et la vit changer sous le plaisir mêlé à la brutalité qu'il lui infligeait. Sa tête cognait contre le miroir en rythme avec ses doigts. Son buste était luisant, marqué, sanglant par endroit. Et c'était son œuvre. Quand elle approcha de la délivrance, il stoppa tout.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux, frustré.

« Debout, disait-il en défaisant sa ceinture, déboutonnant son pantalon et abaissant d'un même mouvement son pantalon et son boxer. »

Elle descendit de son perchoir et saisit abruptement sa virilité, serrant la longueur et son pouce passant sur l'extrémité de la verge, où perlait en abondance du liquide pré-séminal. Il se figea entièrement. Mais elle restait là, avec sa main putain d'immobile. Il la regarda furieux et elle lui sourit vengeresse. Puis elle commença à bouger, mais bien trop lentement. Ses ongles griffant parfois la peau sensible, lui arrachant des grognements et gémissements.

« Arrête. »

Elle n'arrêta pas.

« Arrête si tu veux que je puisse finir ce que j'ai commencé. »

Elle arrêta mais garda sa main en place.

« Si tu me refais un plan comme tout à l'heure, tu vas apprendre ce que s'appelle la frustration et les deux années précédentes te sembleront une sombre rigolade. »

Théodore lui offrit un sourire pour seule réponse et elle relâcha sa prise.

Il la retourna brutalement la mettant face au miroir et la fit allonger son buste sur l'évier. Puis il la pénétra en une poussée violente et profonde et faillit venir en entendant son hurlement de douleur. Il attendit qu'elle se détende un minimum, en massant son clitoris. Elle hoqueta, ses yeux à nouveau secs :

« Enfoiré. »

Il sourit et commença à bouger, devenant très vite plus sauvage, brutal, rapide en elle. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol pendant qu'il la pilonnait sans relâche. Gardant sa prise sur elle en tirant ses cheveux, relevant juste sa tête pour qu'elle puisse le voir la salir. Il finit par toucher son point G à chaque poussée et ils vinrent ensemble quand leur regard se croisèrent dans le miroir.

Il se déversa en elle, se retira, attrapa du papier et se nettoya sommairement. Il se rhabilla rapidement et au moment de remettre sa veste, la tendit vers Hermione qui avait eu le même processus d'actions que lui. Elle l'enfila par dessus son soutien-gorge et la zippa. Il eut encore envie d'elle comme ça. Il prit son visage entre ses mains avec force.

« Tu es à moi, Hermione.

-Si seulement, tu es à moi aussi, Théo.

-Rêve.

-Rêve.

-Garce.

-Sociopathe. »

Ils se sourirent.

.

.

.

Hermione trompait Ron. Et Théo d'une certaine manière.

Elle continuait de sortir avec Ron, repoussant ses avances physiques, car c'était simple, facile, naturel d'être avec lui.

À Théo appartenait son corps, ses week-ends et sa violence.

Tout était parfait de cette façon.

Sauf qu'Hermione avait du retard, et que le test devant elle signalait qu'elle n'était définitivement plus seule en elle.

.

.

.

Elle le dit à Ron qui comprit, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être le père, qu'elle l'avait trompé. Il commença à la pousser en arrière, tout en criant.

Sauf qu'ils ne virent pas l'escalier qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux.

Il la poussa une dernière, elle partit en arrière, se cogna la tête.

Morte.

.

.

.

Théodore était méconnaissable. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était morte à cause de Weasley, donc il l'avait tué pour faire bonne mesure, puis s'était barré en vitesse.

Il avait mis ses connaissances sur le coup pour qu'il ne soit pas soupçonné et réduire toutes les preuves à néant.

Tout aurait dû être réglé. Il aurait dû normalement être ennuyé par la perte de sa plus brillante raclure et passer à autre chose.

Normalement.

Ouais, parce qu'elle avait réussi son coup.

Elle lui avait dit que si elle tombait, elle l'entrainerait avec elle ?

Et bah putain elle avait réussi.

Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, il n'arrivait à rien faire.

Rien.

Manger, boire, dormir.

Il n'y arrivait juste plus.

Elle était partout et nulle part.

« Garce, dit-il en pressant la détente. »

Et au moment où le coup partit, il aurait parié son âme qu'il avait _sa_ voix lui répondre « Sociopathe. ».

Dommage qu'il n'en ait plus.

.

.

.

* * *

J'espère que la lecture, vous aura été agréable, que la fin n'aurait pas été "prévisible", que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cette fin justement. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, à me donner vos avis, ce que vous auriez aimé voir plus ou moins. Je prendrais tout.


End file.
